Portrait Ghost
. This is Neville's bronze portrait frame.]] A Portrait Ghost is a ghost that was once alive. There are a total of 23 of these in the game (5 of which are optional). They appear in Luigi's Mansion. According to Professor E. Gadd, the portrait ghosts were released from their paintings by Boolossus under the command of King Boo. Luigi had to vacuum up all of the portrait ghosts (except for some "optional ghosts" like Mr. Luggs and Sue Pea). Captured portrait ghosts would be returned to their paintings via the Portrificationizer. The frame and the style of the portraits would change depending on how well Luigi performed in the battle. His performance would be rated by what kind of pearls he got, which is determined by how much health of the ghost he drained in one suction. To get the big pearl, and consequently the gold frame and portrait, Luigi must drain 90% of the ghosts health in one suction. Draining 50-89% in one go, therefore collecting a medium pearl will earn Luigi a silver frame, and 49 and below in one go, with only collecting small pearls will earn him a bronze frame. The rating system is a bit different for boss ghosts, however. Instead of being based on pearls, it's based on Luigi's health at the end of the battle. If Luigi has 90 HP or higher at the end, he will receive the gold frame. If his health is anywhere in the range of 89-60, he will receive the silver frame. If his health is below 60 he will receive the bronze frame. Interestingly, black and white pictures can be found in many of the Portrait Ghosts' rooms in the Mansion. These pictures look similar to each ghost that inhabits the room they are in, suggesting these pictures may be depicting these ghosts when they were alive. Pictures of Chauncey, Slim Bankshot, Henry and Orville, and Sue Pea can be seen in the Nursery, Billiards Room, Twins' Room, and Guest Room, respectively. 15 of the Portrait Ghosts have known ages. These ages range from 1-76. There are ghosts in all age decades from children to 70s, except 60s. Area 1 *Neville, The Bookish Father (Required) *Lydia, The Mirror Gazing Mother (Required) *Chauncey, The Spoiled Baby (Area Boss, Required) Area 2 *The Floating Whirlindas, The Dancing Couple (Required) *Shivers, the Wandering Butler (Required) *Melody Pianissima, The Beautiful Pianist (Required) *Mr. Luggs, The Glutton (Optional) *Spooky, The Hungry Guard Dog (Required) *Bogmire, The Cemetery Shadow (Area Boss, Required) Area 3 *Biff Atlas, The Bodybuilder (Optional) *Miss Petunia, The Bathing Beauty (Required) *Nana, The Scarf Knitting Granny (Required) *Slim Bankshot, The Lonely Pool Shark (Optional) *Henry and Orville, The Twin Brothers (Required) *Madame Clairvoya, The Freaky Fortune Teller (Required) *Boolossus, The Jumbo Ghost (Area Boss, Required) and his Boos]] Although Luigi first meets Madame Clairvoya in the second area, he isn't able to capture her until the third area. Area 4 with his Bowser Puppet]] *Uncle Grimmly, Hermit of the Darkness (Required) *Clockwork Soldiers, The Toy Playtoon (Required) *Sue Pea, The Dozing Girl (Optional) *Jarvis, The Jar Collector (Optional) *Sir Weston, The Chilly Climber (Required) *Vincent Van Gore, The Starving Artist (Required) *King Boo (Final Boss, Required) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Special Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Portrait Ghosts Category:Images - Portrait Ghosts Category:Males Category:Females